Composite Winter Soldier
'Physical Abilities' 'Strength & Power & Jumping' Strength= Lifting Related *''Comic'' **Effortlessly flips a large table that has been embedded into the ground with one hand then lift a woman up by the throat **Casually rag-dolls Frank Castle and overpowers him. Frank has vey impressive strength **Effortlessly lifts a man up with one arm **Tosses a man one-handed **Possibly supports a large amount of concrete thanks to his shield *'Animated' **Tosses a 220+ lbs man several dozen feet away **Tosses a bulky metal door Others *''Comparison'' **''Comic'' ***Overpowers an Atlatian ***Casually overpowers Hawkeye with one arm . Hawkeye is strong enough to do things like this ***Overpowers Iron Man. Same Iron Man is supposedly strong enough to do this ***Overpowers a LMD with ease ***Lifts and overpower Crossbones with one arm ***Overpowers Black Panther ***His metal arm can match strength with an enhanced Master Man *'Practical Usage' **'Comics' ***Stops his fall with one arm ***Breaks a man's neck. How much force is needed to do so ***Rag-doll Sin into Crossbones ***Uses a sofa as an obstacle ***Generates enough with his finger to keep him from falling while already very beaten ***Casually pulls out a Vibrabium shield stuck in concrete ***Hurts Hyperion's face ***Slams Spider-Man through a chimmey ***Crushes a man's face and a gun ***Catches a shield thrown from William Burnside who is stronger than Steve Rogers ***Rips metal apart easily. Again ***Destroy the bottom of a car ***An album of him crushing stuffs ***break out of handcuffs ***Removes Iron Man's faceplate ***Pushes down a massive machine ***Rips out of his handcuffs and floors Burnside Cap in one punch ***Breaks out of metal chain ***Breaks out of another metal chain ***Blocks a ground slams from Master Man which generates a small shockwave beneath his feet ***With the help of Steve Rogers, throws Master Man with enough force to knock down a few hundred tons robot **''Animated'' **''Live Action'' ***Rips a car door off its hinges |-| Power= Unarmed *'Health Damage' **''Comics'' ***As a teen, punches a soldier so hard most of his teeth leaves his face and so does his helmet ***As a teen, sends a man flying ***Knocks back Shockwave ***One-shot a supervillian ***One-shot three soldiers at once ***One-shot armoured soldiers ***Punches a man so hard it seems as if his entire body is embedded into the car ***Sends Falcon flying ***One-shot a soldier who is wearing the Cap-Killer armour ***Sends a man flying very far away, wrecking a door in the process ***Hurts Spider-Man ***Kicks Ursa Major's ass while depowered ***Draws blood from William Burnside ***Nearly knock out Crossbones with a single punch and one-shot Sin. Crossbones is super durable. Sin is also not bad herself ***Draws blood from Cap's body while pulling his punches ***Beats the shit out of Nuke ***Has no problem hurting Deathlock. Again. Deathlock is very strong ***Knocks Iron Man down ***Makes U.S Agent look stupid ***Snaps a superhuman neck with a kick ***While underwater, nearly one-shot an Atlantean even though they are physically superhuman. ***Hurts Atom Smasher (Michael English) ***Punches a robot's head off **''Animated'' **''Live Action'' *'Environmental Damage' **''Comics'' ***Kicks a man through a wooden door ***Casually breaks a baseball bat with a palm strike. Baseball bat withstand up to 5000 lbs of force minimum and even 6000-8000 lbs of force on some occasion ***Cracks concrete with a kick ***Wrecks a metal door ***Sends a woman flying through a metal fence ***Makes a large hole in a wall **''Animated'' **''Live Action'' Armed *'Health Damage' **''Comics'' ***Digs his shield through solid steel ***One shot Sharon Carter. Sharon is very strong ***Flips over a car ***Managed to push Cap back while he is blocking. Something which even a 50 tonner can't do. ***Punches through a giant metal robot ***Knocks around Extremis Iron Man, though unable to actually hurt him ***Punches through a man ***One-shot Loki with a punch? ***Hurts amped Master Man ***Shows Hyde just how much of a glass jar he has *'Environmental Damages' **''Comics'' ***Smashes a metal panel ***Cracks Shockwave's helmet ***Destroys a large piece of rock ***GG tree ***One-hell of a semi-bitch slap ***Wrecks a robot Throwing *One-shot Batroc *Straight through Sabertooth *Hurts Worthy Sin *Hurts Master Man *Hurts multiple superhumans *Moves Dormmamu-empowered Hood *Takes out a mech's leg *One-shot 3 LMDs *Hurts Atom Smasher *Bends a lamp post |-|Jumping= Distance *''Comics'' **Jumps from one building to another. Does it again **Another building to building Height *''Comics'' **Jumps to catch up with a flying Sin **Jumps a story from a standstill **Jumps over a fence as a teen **Jumps several times his own height **Like his predecessor, he has hops **Must be like an 18 feet jump 'Speed & Reflexes & Agility' Speed= Movement *''Running'' **''Comics'' ***Nicky Fury describes him being like a blur ***Outruns this guy trigger pulling speed ***Outruns this energy blast ***Outmanoeuvres heat-seeking missiles ***Nearly catches up with Batroc despite the former having a headstart . Batroc respect thread ***Faster than an Accuser *''Combat'' **''Comics'' ***Beats over a dozen heavily armed men within a shot span of a conversation ***Dances around Zemo's men ***Slices off Osbron's head before he can react ***As a teen, moves faster than a man can pull his trigger ***Was handling a squad of enhanced humans by himself ***Easily dodges all of Hawkeye's moves ***Spars with Hawkeye, easily catches one of his arrow ***Turns this guy into a human shield faster than the bullets can reach him ***Defeats Black Widow. She is a casual bullet timer ***Stomps these A.I.M soldiers before they can do anything ***Zero hand fighting ***Beats Falcon in a spar. Falcon is very strong and is described as being like ten athletes in one ***Blitzs multiple guards ***Vs Batroc. Rematch ***Keeps up and beats multiple super soliders in CQC. Each of them is enhanced and have shown great physical feats ***Keeps up with Wolverine, Daredevil and Hawkeye though loses eventually ***Catches a man's punch and hits him back before he can react ***Faster than back when he was in the war ***Just a spot second of distraction is enough for him to completely dissapear ***Evades Gamora in CQC ***VS a bar full of people ***Dominates Batroc ***Keeps up with a alternate version of Crossbones. This Crossbones is super fast even though normal Crossbones already is fast enough that even Daredevil may have problem ***Dances around Burnside Cap ***Evades the Unicorn's blast power ***One-shot a man before his gun can go off ***Has the advantage on Black Panther and still keeps up with him after his suit up ***Takes out dozens of armed men surrounding him within a very short period of time **''Animated'' **''Live Action'' |-|Reflexes= Comic *Has the reflexes to dodge a punch from a robot while distracted *Dodging this *Arguable bullet-timing *An Eldar of the universe thinks his reflexes is as good as Steve Rogers *Cuts an arrows out of the air *Casual arrow timer. Hawkeye's arrow is as fast as a bullet *Dodges electricity *Panel by panel bullet-timing *Blocks a shot from a current after it has been fired |-|Agility= Comics *Dances around Ares *Swings into a building with style *Dances around lasers and bullets *Dances around a group of supervillians *More bullet-dancing. Even more *Dance around shooters. Again *Vs Deathlocks *Very agile 'Durability & Stamina & Endurance' Durability= Energy Based *''Blast'' **''Comics'' ***May have tanked this massive energy blast ***Tanks an energy blast as a teen ***Tanks an energy beam from a Celestial gem ***Tanks an energy blast ***Tanks a blast from Iron Man ***Tanks a blast that K.O most superhumans ***Tanks a snowblast together with the rest of the superhuman ***Unharmed being blasted by Kree weapon. Same weapon can out large holes in the ground ***Tanks magical flaming skulls ***Tanks an energy blast that hurts most of the Invaders ***Tanks an energy attack that hurts Spider-Man **''Animated'' **''Live Action'' *''Explosion'' **''Comics'' ***Tanks a massive explosion and a fall with not much damage ***Takes a massive explosion point blank. Only K.O with no other injuries ***Survives a plane blowing up in front of his face ***Tanks a massive explosion that sends cars flying ***Survives another massive explosion ***Can take an insane amount of punishment ***Survives this ***Tanks a large explosion and an energy blast and remained unharmed **''Animated'' **''Live Action'' Blunt Force & Piercing *''From Attacks'' **''Comics'' ***Tanks being thrown into a concrete wall ***No-sold being pushes through the floor ***Tanks a punch from the Grey Gargoyle ***Tanks a punch from Deathlock ***Tanks a shield strike from Taskmaster ***Tanks a punch from an angry Wolverine. Does it again, but this time with Wolverine trying to kill him ***Tanks punches and kicks from Natashe ***Tanks an impact equal to 10 sledges hammer ***Tanks a punch from a giant super ape ***Tanks a kick from Nuke ***Tanks a kick from Doom ***Tanks hits from Crossbones. Crossbones is strong enough to hurt Cap ***Tanks hits from superhumans ***Tanks a beating form a superhuman who has the powers of the Invaders ***While in the body of a kid, survive being punches by Zemo's androids ***Shrugs off Spider-Man's kick ***Tanks a shield throw that cuts a gun in half ***Tanks a punch from a holding back Hyperion ***Survives being thrown quite literally a mile away by Kubik ***Tanks hits from Ursa Major ***Takes a beating from the Titanium Man. Titanium Man is a superhuman ***Tanks a punch from a superhuman ***Tanks hits from William Burnside. More of this in their original fight ***Hit with enough force to collapse a building ***Ok after being by a rocket launcher ***Shot into a car face first with enough force to destroy it ***Tanks hits from Master Man ***Survives this beating from God Sin long enough to be healed ***Tanks hits from a giant robot **''Animated'' **''Live Action'' ***Tanks being slamed at high speed into the ground by Iron Man *''From Falling'' **''Comics'' ***As a teenager, falls at high speed and suffer no damages ***No-sold a multi-story fall ***Tanks another very high fall ***No-sold a fall from the top of a tall building ***Survives a very high fall ***Falls with enough force to slightly bend a bus in half ***Falls multiple stories while unconscious and received little damages ***Falls a height equal to multiple stories ***Jumps out of Quinjet |-|Stamina= Comics *As a 300 years old man, still has the stamina to quickly climbs a very tall tower unaided *Can hold his breath for a long time |-|Endurance= Comics *Tanks Spider-man's Venom Sting *Learns to shrug off pain *Tanks electricity *Takes multiple gunshots to the chest *Still talks and keeps calm with Vision's hands in his chest *Climbs a mountain and stays a long time in the cold unaided *Very much immune to pain *More electric tanking. Even more. This electricity can do this *Debones his arm to retrieve hidden explosives *No pain from a beating whatsoever 'Regeneration & Immunity & Recovery' Regenration= Is injected with the Infinity Formula which grants him a healing factor and slowed aging. This is what he looks like pre-injection Counting all the time he said he is a quick healer Heals from a bullet to the leg and a beating within a dayspan In an alternate universe, lives for hundreds of years |-|Immunity= |-| Recovery= Receives Widow's full power stinger and recovered almost instantly 'Senses & Awareness & Instincts ' Senses= |-|Awareness= Psychic Defence *Resists mind control *Teach that allows telepathic immunity *Resists being mind wiped *Resists mind control *Psychic resistance argumentation Observation & Accuracy *Uses the environment to spot Spider-Man position *Shield skills *Did it on purpose *First time blocks bullets with flying shield *Practicing *Can detect things through thick smoke *Fancy shield throwing *Teamwork *"Won't hurt a bit" *Great timing vs Masque *12 targets, all weak points, nearly at the same time *Multiple targets in quick succession Presence Detection *Knows when he is being followed *Even though there are multiple superhuman near him, none of them managed to detect a HYDRA agent approaching |-|Instincts= Dodges a gunshot by pure instinct Avoids an explosion without warnings Instinctively blocks bullets without warning 'Mental Abilities' Natural Talent= Aptitude for CQC as well as shooting BEST natural fighter. Said by the man who trained Captain FREAKING America Sharp memory In an alternate universe, seem to be a genius inventor Affinity for throwing round objects Memories from decades ago are still very vivid |-|Shown Skills= Stealth kills Knows when Steve is lying Diplomatic approach Trained to fight better than any other soldier Fast thinker Speaks German In the midst of chaos, still notices various sound being made to be aware of the situation One hell of a motorcyclist Knows where it hurts Wolverine the most Can speak over six languages and over twice as many ways to kill a man Best shooter in his division Could and would have killed elite S.H.I.E.L.D agent in a second Can speak alien language. Another Advanced scouts as a teen Knows when someone is about to commit suicide Winter Soldier > Army Has no sense, sound or body heat Heavily trained by Cap |-|Miscellaneous = Is enhanced by the Super Soldier Program together with Steven Rogers His Prime Universe self (Earth-616) bio for anyone who wants to see Wolvie Hulk vs Winter Hulk Punisher is certain Bucky will kill him if they ever fight Knows Natasha like the back of his hand Does the real work back in WWII His 616 self (Earth Prime) files 'Paraphernalia ' General Gears= Comic *'Bionic Arm' **Powerful electricity. Again **Can operate remotely even when not near Bucky **Can emit EMP **New super advanced arm **An even newer arm **Explosive meele *'Gun' **Palm-print sensor **Explosive rounds **Handgun can hurt Ares **Hurts living laser **Shoots Red Hulk in the eye **Grenade launcher that can one-shot Crimson Dynamo **Non-lethal electric round **Mini-G.P.S bullets *'Explosive & Grenade' **GG Moonknight's spaceship **Explosive charge **Gas grenade **Holograms and smoke bombs **Sleeping gas **More smoke bombs **Sleeping Gas **Flashbangs *'Support Equipments' **Wall-scaling gear **Daredevil-like vision thanks to his arm and Domino Mask ***Thermal imagy **Grappling hook **Collapsable wings **Listening device **Fingerprint scanner Animated Live Action *'Bionic Arm' **Vibranium Arm |-|Exotic Gears= Comic *Sniper refile that can snipe people from MOONS away (planetary distance) *His personal super duper secret spacestation. That is also full of sophisticated LMDs *Suit that allows him to retain mobility and unaffected by immense deep sea pressure *Fury's uber powerful suit *Personal teleporter *Planet killing gun *Bullet that cab take out Thor-level being *Planet busting weapon *Gun that can take out the Hulk *Gun that blasts back Iron Man *Has a multiversal spying system *Alien drug called Illum that allows astral projection